the sounds of a billion fan girls cryingBloodTypeB
by Menoma-Minx
Summary: "Eric as a supernatural other than a vampire"For fang readers1shot Week49 and the Asian horoscope BloodType project of my own.Historically accurate.   Story is rated m for sexualized language&situations no lemons  religious content Chinese and Norse


PLEASE READ:Some links are bypassing my content warnings. This story is rated mature for sexualized language and situations(Still don't write lemons of my own impetus and still almost exclusively only write by request-you don't request it, you don't get it ...you just get me being me,and that's been known to scare people occasionally ;-)

Also, the mature rating applied due to religious content (Chinese and Norse as interpreted by the atheist than I am-so I pretty much take as a given am going to offend somebody unintentionally with this one ).It also has implied violence.

If any of this offends you,please stop reading.

EVERYONE ELSE:This is a horror story. It is also part of a larger project .If you hate anything about it ,tell me now ,or suffer the exact same story elements in a different genre of horror. The project has two committed stories(which are also fang_bangers 1shots),and eventually will feature a genre for every blood type the recognised by the Asian horoscope.

IF YOU'RE STILL HERE, ENJOY :-)

Eric was liking this new place.

Granted,the voyage here had been a real bitch,but when weren't these things?Having to get out of the boat every time the suns stone was needed to navigate was annoying,and he drew this duty more often than not it seemed .With about 8 feet per crew member to move around in,and the constant moving around- because no one ever slept for more than 2 hours the way the boats moved as drunk as the sailors on them-he had every single right to be cranky during the actual voyage .That more people didn't die of sheer hatred of one another due to the confined quarters by voyages end was a miracle onto itself .

But that was over now ,and Eric was very much a man of the present here and now sort of thinker.

This place was beautiful!It's women were beautiful !Life was beautiful !

It was also a helluva lot easier than the coastal raids he'd previously been a part of, and far less boring than the trading/general negotiation work . Slaves were the only thing that a Viking took by that force was probably much easier to obtain by raiding than by negotiation, on account of the lack of people selling slaves. These kind of captures were extremely annoying and even more so to transport. Eric would much rather slaughter 1000 men in open combat than deal with the care and transportation of slaves between ports. Gives him his twist laminated sword,his belted kife,and an enemy to draw blood on and he drew life from that.

Life was good .Since arriving in Ireland ,there had been monastery raids he'd been on ;but keeping so much easily portable wealth in one place was just asking for it in Eric's opinion .Besides, he came here to join one of the Viking settlements much further in land. It wasn't his fault that all these easy targets insisted on being on his path to his final destination .What else could possibly be expected of him ?

And of course, there were the women !

With the native men rapidly becoming an endangered species at the end his countrymen's swords,there was many a beauty besting the world by herself .Most found it best safely in his company …..very willing , and very naked .And what women wouldn't be? He drew his comb from his belt pouch through his long blond locks. He was still too young to notch etching lines on his teeth ,but otherwise very pleased with himself .

He was done with conquering .Capturing cities wasn't where the money was —all about instilling fear and extracting concessions for trade. He fully intended to setup his own private empire of fortune ,but right now, it was just about soldiering forward.

Just that afternoon he'd come upon a fellow foreigner ,although as clearly not from his lands as she was clearly not of this land .The bi-colored skin teased a Vein- y blue collection of lines peeping outward where her clothing covered nothing,that had nothing to do with her veins;but made his inward vessels instantly pay tribute after her clothing was a mere memory. The blue lines were actually the edges of intricate indelible body art that his tongue insisted on trying to lick away each and every delectable picture etched on her delicious body .He wanted to ask her what the pictures meant,but the only language they shared in common was that of the physical. Truly, the greatest of midday delights !

As the day grew longer, It got wetter. Eric began to look for shelter .What he found was wetness of a different kind .As he huddled near the lip of the cave,trying to get in from the elements as close as possible without being seen ,their lips mesmerized him -both sets on both women .

Entranced in his little entrenchment and drenched ,it took awhile for him to notice what he was watching was contorting subtly in very inhuman ways. He then became determined to have the least one of them ,or even possibly both ,as naked with him as they were with each other .

Unfortunately ,his lust for sleep overcame his lust for the lustful display before him. He awoke Wet, Cold, and several kinds of Ravenous:And then he saw the answers to the prayers he didn't make !There was a swan in the cave!mmm...breakfast he thought as he crept up upon it. He reached down to seize the fowl by the neck. The faster the thing was dead , the faster he could cook it and eat it.

The neck was cold was all he could register in his mind as he started to lose his mind . Sheer mindlessness forced him to keep his grip as the unimaginable expansion of the foul creature's body began. It smelled like death . How many battles that had he known that he couldn't have memorized that scent by now!This creature was dead before he even touched it!

Soon he found himself holding the neck of one of the beauties of the night before. Still naked, still beautiful, and now known to be very much dead despite the very alive behavior. Try as he might, he couldn't bring to mind how to let go of her neck .

The thoughts he couldn't form, she spoke ,"I'm still the same as I was last night .That you didn't know what I was does not make me any different ."

It was his language !Could she be a corpse goddess ?

"You desired me last night .I could tell .I can give you anything you want .Tell me what you want. It's yours if you let me go."

His brain started to work again.

"Anything at all;this is within my power to give since you've captured me-but I can't give you what you don't ask for .What do you want more than anything ?"

Now he was certain It was a corpse goddess that he held. He knew they had to grant any wish if captured from every Hearth Told Tale ever heard , but he wasn't about to waste such a valuable commodity on a desirable woman - Especially one that smelled like corpse.

Besides, there wasn't a bedside of a desirable woman he had ever been turned away from yet. No wishes required ,as this was his everyday reality .And this was his chance to change his everyday reality into one of infinite possibilities!

Not a doubt in his mind why he came to Ireland and that goal hadn't changed. The difference is that now he wouldn't have to work for it .He would have his wealth while he was still young enough to enjoy it.

He gazed into the eyes that he once beheld as human and now knew better. He knew exactly what he wanted .

"I want everything a touch to turn to money."

"I'm not sure I understand ,"puzzled the pulseless creature,"exactly why would you want that ? "

Suddenly Eric became belligerent,"You said anything. You promised me anything. Did you stop keeping your promises when you left our homeland?"

Her expression became even more confused.

"I came here to amass wealth and you're going to guarantee it."

"Literally?"she intoned in a rather shocked fashion that fashioned itself barely above a whisper.

"Of course, literally." he replied even more irritated. Also, the smell was really getting to him. He wanted this ended ,and quickly . "What faster way to make my fortune? Everything else I want I already have .Look at me!I'm beautiful to behold and I hold women often -many prettier than you .I'm a seasoned warrior capable of holding off any foe .It is only money I lack: And you're going to see to it that I get it .It's not a negotiation. Thanks to you, I'll never have to negotiate again -with anyone -least of all you. Keep your word !"

She looked sadly upon him,he would remember later ,but right now he was just angry .

Suddenly, everything touching his skin collapse to a pile of gold coins at his feet-including the shoes on his feet !

He tried to step back in shock,releasing her as he stepped :Only to find the ground that was formally flat pebbled in coins wherever his feet had been and even where he was standing right this moment. There were coins from countries he had never even seen before ,but he felt certain he would travel to all of them now .He could afford to .He could afford anything :and with this realization , a childlike gleeful expression subconsciously volunteered itself to his face .

All traces of anger gone ,he thanked the Corpse goddess and began to make plans .

She knew the true reality of his situation would hit him the soon enough and she lacked the power to give him another wish to undo the first one before he starved to death-and that was the best case scenario.

No, she couldn't bring herself to tell him. It was also incredibly sad .Tonight, when she met with her lover,

Meng Po,then she would confess all her misgivings .And then she could take comfort In the goddess's flesh until Eric arrived at Meng Po's gates. It wouldn't be long now .And he wouldn't be as grateful by the time he got there .

It was all so very sad.

Had he asked for anything else ,she might have even had sex with him out of pity ;but now ,he was truly an untouchable sexual being whose sensuality would beckon yet even more to Meng Po's gates ….all of them whose flesh would be made worthless by being worth currency .

How very strange were the desires of mortals !


End file.
